1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an envelope opener, and more particularly to a double entry type envelope opener provided with a pair of entries in opposite ends of an envelope guide lane for guiding the head or closure flap portion of an envelope to be cut, through which entries the head of the envelope may enter the guide lane of the opener to have its head or closure flap portion automatically cut as the latter passes through the guide lane of the opener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional envelope opener is a single-entry type opener provided with an entry in an end of the envelope guide lane, through which entry the head or closure flap portion of the envelope may enter the guide lane of the opener to have its head or closure flap portion automatically cut as it passes through the guide lane. Such conventional opener has a construction in which rotary disc blades are rotated by an electric motor in a predetermined single direction to permit the head or closure flap portion of the envelope to enter the guide lane of the opener through such entry of the guide lane, whereby the head of the envelope is automatically cut as the latter passes through the guide lane of the opener in a predetermined single direction.
In the conventional single-entry type envelope opener, as described above, since the rotary disc blades are rotated in the predetermined single direction to automatically cut the head or closure flap portion of the envelope as the latter passes through the guide lane of the opener in the predetermined single direction, it is not possible for the envelope to enter the opener theough the other side of the opener so as to pass through the opener in a direction counter to the above predetermined single direction, and, therefore, in this respect, the conventional envelope opener is poor in easiness for use.